Percy and Sisyphus
by ManateeFace
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia set off on a quest to find Tyson. They find out the kidnapper is Sisyphus, who has escaped from the Underworld wanting to get revenge on the Big 3 for imprisoning him.Takes place between BOTL and TLO I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I Get Ambushed on my Way to The Girl's Bathroom

I sat up straight in bed.

"Whoa," I muttered to myself. That dream had been so real. I had started out dreaming that Thalia and Grover had been flying around wearing flying shoes exactly like the pair Luke had given me, while Chiron waltzed around with Annabeth, but that part of the dream wasn't important, because suddenly the dream had changed. I was standing by the _Princess Andromeda _as the evil voice of Kronos spoke to me. It said, "Be wary, young hero, for you have not yet escaped my wrath." It was then that I had awoken in cold sweat only to find myself in my own room at my own house.

I felt uneasy as I made way downstairs for breakfast. My mom was at the stove making blue pancakes, a special treat for me.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Percy."

The pancakes sizzled on the griddle, a sound that I was always pleased to hear. My mom bustled around the kitchen, busying herself with small tasks such as flipping over pancakes and making sure they didn't burn. I just hate the small of burnt food, with the exception of burning camp food in the fire, a sacrifice to the gods.

"Could you hurry up with those pancakes? I'm starved."

My mom smiled and doled out three pancakes on to my plate. I was still thinking about the voice of Kronos, but that didn't stop me from digging in as soon as I got my plate full of delicious pancakes.

My mom sat down with me and asked, "Any disturbing dreams lately?"

"No, why?"I lied.

"You were talking in your sleep last night again."

She had cornered me.

"It was...nothing."

I could tell she wasn't convinced by the look on her face, but she let it slide.

"So, is Tyson still coming up to spend the day with you after school?" she asked, changing the subject.

I nodded. Tyson, my half brother on my dad's side, was a Cyclops, and also my best friend. He was going to come up and we were going to hang out around town. I was hoping to catch a movie with him later, a new horror flick that I was hoping would actually be scary. All of the horror movies I had seen so far after learning that I was a half-blood had failed to scare me;I had seen much, much worse.

"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly, without looking up from my pancakes. I was still thinking about Kronos and how I had seen him in Luke's body. He had looked exactly as Luke had before, but his eyes had been a liquid golden color. I shivered at the thought.

"Percy? Are you cold?" my mom asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, Mom. It's just... never mind."

My mom looked at me curiously, but again let it slide. That was one of the reasons why I loved my mom. She would trust that you would tell her if something bad ever came up, but in case of a kid like me, that might not always be a good thing.

As I headed off to school that day I thought it was going to be just another normal day. (Well, about as normal as it gets when you're a demigod.) That had to be the worst assumption I have ever made.

It all started when, during English class, an old janitor came in and whispered to my teacher, then walked out. As I was sitting there wondering what that had been about, I noticed my teacher, Mrs. Pellsworth, giving me a funny look. I accidentally caught her eye, but looked away as soon as I had. Something strange was definitely going on.

I wondered if it had anything to do with camp. Ah, camp. As I drifted off into a daydream about Camp Half-Blood, I didn't notice Mrs. Pellsworth still staring at me, almost hungrily. I was still off at camp with Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, the wood nymphs, dryads, and satyrs when she snapped me back into reality.

"Mr. Jackson, the principal would like to see you in his office," Mrs. Pellsworth stated loudly enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone snickered.

"Wanna bet," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Mr. Jackson?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll get going,"

I got out of my seat and sauntered out the door. I wondered what I had been framed for this time. Last time I had been sent to the principal's office it was because a hellhound had somehow found its way into school and was advancing on me. I had pulled my sword, Riptide, out, but the Mist had contorted it to look like a gun, so after the hellhound had exploded into yellow powder, the school had suspended me for having a gun on school property. My mom and Paul had somehow convinced them that nothing of the sort had ever happened, so I got to return to school the next week. Yippee!

I looked up and found that I was standing by the principal's doorway already. I guess my feet had treaded this path so many times they already knew the way. As I was preparing to open the door to the office, something invisible tackled me. I pulled out Riptide and looked up just to see my friend Annabeth standing over me, holding her Yankees cap. I grinned at her, a grin she did not return.

"What are you_ doing_?!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Um... going to the principal's office..?" I said, confused.

"The principal's office is over _there,_ Seaweed Brain! This is the entrance to the girl's bathroom!"

I squinted at the sign on the door and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks as I realized that it said ** Ladies **on it. My dyslexia must've been acting up, because as I looked at it now it seemed obvious what it said. My dyslexia always acted up when I was nervous, so I guess I must've been really worried that being sent to the principal's office had something to do with camp. Otherwise, how would "Ladies" look like "Principal's Office"?

"This is the 7th time this year I've been sent to the principal's office for something that either I didn't do or it had to do with camp! Don't blame me if my dyslexia's acting up .This time I was worried that it would be both." I said defensively. Annabeth, like me and just about all other half-bloods, also had dyslexia, and I hoped she would relent some.

If that had sobered her up a bit, she didn't show it. "That's no reason to be hanging around the girl's bathroom!"she said. "You've been standing here for probably the last five minutes!"

I gazed around at the deserted hallway uncomfortably, trying to think of a comeback. Annabeth sighed.

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain," she muttered under her breath. Then she seemed to find herself. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the school exit.

"Wait! I was supposed to go to the prin-" but then I stopped myself, realizing if we kept going I would get out of going to the principal's office.

She turned around exasperatedly. "Don't you get it Percy? I used the Mist to convince the teacher to get you out of class."

"Ohhhh... That's why the janitor who told my teacher to send me to the principal's office had that confused look on her face" I said as comprehension dawned on me. Then I remembered the evil look Mrs. Pellsworth had given me. " Are there any monsters at this school?" I asked somewhat stupidly.

"Oh, Percy haven't you figured it out already? Your English teacher, Mrs. Pellsworth was one. We are not sure what she was, but it was definitely something evil."

She grabbed my arm again and started pulling me again, but I shook her off. "I can walk on my own you know."

She gave me a grudging smile and we continued outside. It was nice and breezy out side, late fall temperatures. I shivered.

"Where are we heading?" I wondered aloud.

"We're heading back to your mom's house, then we'll leave for camp." she answered. I could tell from the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"Annabeth, what's going on? Did something happen? Why are you here?" She didn't answer a single one of my questions, just walked faster so we were walking at a brisk pace.

"Annabeth!" I panted as I tried to keep up.

"What?!"As she turned around I saw that tears were streaming down her face.

"Annabeth..?" I said weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Just saying, I don't own anything! No suing, please! :p

Chapter 2

My Friends Hide in Gardens

When we got back to my house we found my mom cooking dinner. "Percy?" she asked incredulously.

Paul yelled from the other room, "Is there someone at the door, Sally?"

"Yeah, Will you come here please? I have something to explain to you!" my mom yelled back.

Paul walked into the room. "Sally?" he asked.

You see, my mom had never told him that I was a half-blood (half god, half mortal) and that my dad was Poseidon, the god of the sea. I had a feeling that this was the what she planned on explaining to him.

After we explained this all to him, we sat in silence. Then Paul said rather weakly, "You're...he's...Poseidon?" and slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well, he seems to have taken that well," I said sarcastically. We laid Paul on the couch and discussed why Annabeth had come while he slept.

"Well, the reason I came was because...um...well,"she avoided my gaze and blurted out to no one in particular, "It's Tyson, he's missing. Some of his Cyclops friends have gone out to look for him, but none have come back." Then she burst out crying again. As my mom went over to console her, I still sat frozen in spot, sitting in stunned silence as I felt my own eyes start to sting. I blinked back the tears. No, I thought, I will stay strong for Tyson.

"Wh-when did he go missing?" I asked, stuttering.

"Well,"said Annabeth, "About a month ago."

My mind was reeling. A whole _month_ my half-brother had been missing and nobody had even thought to tell me about it until now? I could almost hear the waves roaring in my ears.

From seeing the look on my face Annabeth said, "Don't look like that! We've been trying to IM you but the connection hasn't been getting through!"

I managed to calm myself down before my emotions busted some water pipes. Being the son of the sea god can have a couple unfortunate side effects. Since when does Iris Messaging not get through? I had a bad feeling about this.

"But it's not like we haven't been trying to find him. As I said earlier we've sent out lots of other Cyclopes to find him, but none have returned," Annabeth assured me.

"So, what now?"

"That's why I came here in the first place! You really are a Seaweed Brain. Chiron sent me here to get you and Thalia to see if we can get a quest to go search for him."

Oh. How did I not see that? Gods, Annabeth was right, I really am a Seaweed Brain.

"So, Wise Girl," I said, trying to change the subject, "How are we going to get to camp?"

"I was thinking about using the Gray sisters taxi, but I've run out of drachmas trying to contact you."

"Sorry, I'm of no help here, I don't have any drachmas. Whenever I get them I seem to lose them right away."

"Gods, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered more to herself than to me.

"Why couldn't Argus drive you?"my mom asked. I'd forgotten she was even there and her voice startled me.

"Argus is helping a satyr at a school where three half-bloods were unexpectedly found," Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, three half-bloods at one school?" I asked, surprised.

"No, three waffles at one school, _yes_ three half-bloods!" Annabeth said rather impatiently. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, Annabeth, I wonder if BlackJack could bring a friend and we could ride pegasi to camp."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea except for the fact that some prankster lit the stables on fire and injured all of the pegasi."

"Really? Are they going to be OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, the whole Hephaestus cabin is working on making fireproof stables and they are starting to really look good."

"So, we have to walk?"

"Afraid so. Keep your eye out for monsters, they followed me all the way here. I think Kronos is spying on us." I shuddered. Just hearing Kronos's name reminded me of Luke, with those liquid golden eyes. It reminded me of Ethan Nakamura and how he pledged his allegiance to Kronos and secured his rise to power.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice jarred me back to reality.

"What?" I said rather stupidly.

"I was just saying that we need to get going if we're going to get Thalia before sundown." said Annabeth as if she were talking to a three year old.

"So where is Thalia and how are we going to get her? I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?" I said with a rather mean tone to my voice.

"Well,"she said fiercely, "I was thinking of going to an area of woods were the Hunters are known to stay, hunt, hang out. There is one special place where mortals cannot interfere so it is therefore a safe haven for satyrs and nature spirits, and the Hunters love to go there to hunt. It's called Selnisc Fields and it is smack dab in the middle of New York City."

When we arrived at Selnisc Fields I stood with my mouth hanging open for what seemed like forever until Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face. How could I never have known about this place before, living in New York all of my life? I supposed you could only find it if you really knew where to look.

There was a huge garden filled with all the plants that you could ever imagine. I mean, there were roses, daffodils, and daisies, but there were also exotic plants like hibiscus flowers and others that I couldn't even name. No wonder this was a haven for satyrs. It just felt Wild.

I couldn't help but think of Grover as we stood gazing over the fields. He was out assembling all of the nature spirits for the obviously upcoming war. He was also informing them of the wild god Pan's death, so long as they would listen to him. Grover is just the typical satyr, a nature lover and vegetarian.

Annabeth and I set off to ask around if the Hunters were here. Walking through the garden was like wandering on a distant planet. I imagined that Persephone thought up flowers just for this place.

We asked a tree nymph who seemed spooked by the presence of mortals, a naiad who batted her eyelashes at me, and a dryad who was borderline rude to us before we got an answer about the Hunters. There was a maple tree nymph who told us that she had seen the Hunters pass by a mere half hour ago, going east. We thanked her and set off to find Thalia.

When we were passing by a grove we heard some loud laughter. Annabeth and I gave each other knowing looks and walked into that grove.

We were greeted by many teenage girls, but their appearance didn't fool us. We both knew that the Hunters were immortal and were probably ranging from the ages of 12 to 2000 years old. They weren't very fond of me, as they were all sworn maidens forever, and I, of course, am a boy. They greeted Annabeth with excitement.


End file.
